


Monochromatic day

by Lovehatress



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Muteness, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatress/pseuds/Lovehatress
Summary: It's a thing I wrote to make me feel better. Its kinda dark and depressing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my English class when we had nothing to do. I'm having a day where my depression is bad so I thought that by writing this I might feel better. I do kinda feel better but I still feel depressed. This is my way of coping and a distraction skill so I can take my mind off of my depression.

It’s one of those day when you don’t care  
When it's harder to form words  
When it's too quiet but to loud at the same time  
It’s harder to fake the same smile you had earlier today as the day drags on  
Your eyes go blank  
You smile but it doesn’t reach the rest of your face  
The world fades to grey, white, and black  
Color ceases to have a meaning  
If the world was lit ablaze you might crack a small smile  
But then again you might just stare ahead  
Like nothings happening  
Like your not dying   
Like you’re not falling into a deeper abyss  
If someone said somethin  
You’d just smile and shake your head   
You’d deny it  
This is your reality  
You don’t want to change it  
You don’t need to  
It’s almost beautiful   
The dark wretchedness   
The gray thunder cloud that fills your soul  
Today you don’t care  
But then again you never did  
So why should today be any diffrent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my English class when we had nothing to do. I'm having a day where my depression is bad so I thought that by writing this I might feel better. I do kinda feel better but I still feel depressed. This is my way of coping and a distraction skill so I can take my mind off of my depression. Please comment and leave kudos. They help make me feel better. And it makes me feel like I exist and that people care about me.


End file.
